Soulmate
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Post eclipse. ¿ Que hubiese pasado si Bella en lugar de elegir a Edward, se hubiese quedado con Jake?¿que hubiese preferido ser humana? Jacob/Bella Si eres fan de Jacob, abstente.No va a salir bien librado


SOULMATE

**SOULMATE**

**_BELLA_**

**Mientras revisaba una y otra vez los billetes que me llevaban a mi destino, intente tragar mi tostada a base de sorbos de café. Me atragante con ella. El reloj que habia a mi lado continuaba impertérrito sin parar una sola vez. Como la sangre recorría las venas. No importaba que la piel estuviese llena de cardenales y el dolor que esto provocaba. A pesar de todo, el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente.**

**Yo habia sobrevivido dos años, aunque se hubieran convertido en una carga mas a mis espaldas. Pero el tiempo pasaba incluso para mí.**

**Era increíble que no fuese inmune al dolor a pesar de carecer de alma. **

**Parecia ironico que Jacob hablase una vez que nosotros éramos almas gemelas. Posiblemente en aquellos momentos hablase en serio, pero no me percate que mi alma estaba en dos cuerpos.**

_**Y yo la destruí en cuanto le dije a mí otra mitad que habia decidido no convertirme en lo que yo creía un monstruo y que seguiría su consejo de vivir una vida humana. Dibujo una sonrisa de comprensión pero pude ver que el dorado de sus ojos desaparecía para siempre convirtiéndose en una eterna noche sin estrellas.**_

_**-Era demasiado bueno para ser real-Musito mientras le devolvía la pulsera con su corazon. Mi muñeca no era ya el lugar mas indicado para ella. Se lo devolvía para que pudiese entregárselo a alguien que le mereciese de verdad. Lo que el nunca sabria, que yo le habia entregado el mio para siempre. Sangrante y dañado. -Pero por lo menos se que aunque no podamos dormir, si podemos soñar. Gracias por el sueño-Se permitió una ultima caricia en mis labios, posiblemente para guardar su textura y el calor que desprendían. Mi despedida. Su despedida. Menos mortífera que un adiós. Aun asi dolorosa y lacerante. Algo en mi interior hizo "crac". No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que habia sido provocado por el primer y mas grande trozo de mi alma al romperse. Su alma. Nuestra alma.**_

_**-Tendría que decir lo mismo-A pesar de todo nunca me pude creer que me amase a mi. Solo en mis sueños. Pero ya era hora de despertarse. El crepúsculo habia desaparecido. **_

_**Incremento una sonrisa triste y me dio un móvil.**_

_**-Siempre estaré para ti. No te cohíbas porque pienses que no es importante. Siempre que me necesites, llámame.**_

_**No recordaba las palabras que le dije para agradecérselo.**_

_**-Se feliz-Me ordeno con buenos deseos y voz quebrada.**_

_**A pesar de mis zapatillas, senti mis pies sangrantes al clavarse los cristales en los que se habían convertido mi alma al salir de ese cuarto. **_

_**Ese solo seria el primero. El principal, pero el primero.**_

_**Otro cristal se cayó cuando pase por la habitación de Alice y Jasper y vi a esta, guardar mi vestido de novia. En aquel momento, deberia sentir urticaria al imaginármelo puesto, pero a mi mente solo vino la sonrisa de Edward al verme con el. Me mordí el labio.**_

_**-Sabes que en cuanto salgas de esta casa, ya no estarás en mis visiones-Me informo tristemente-No se que puedo aconsejarte. Solo puedo decirte que te cuides mucho y que todo te vaya bien-Mas ojos oscureciéndose.**_

_**-Nadie te guarda rencor-Me aseguro Jasper. Supuse que estaba captando mi transformación en monstruo. Pero lo peor que este no se alimentaba de sangre, sino de trozos de espíritus destruidos-Creo que si nos hubieran dado a elegir, nadie habría escogido esta vida. Buena suerte y perdóname por el pasado. Nunca quise hacerte daño-Se disculpo conmigo.**_

_**En ese momento pensé que ojala me hubiese desangrado en esa sala y en ese día. No hubiéramos llegado a esto.**_

_**Mas "crac" cuando Emmett me acaricio el pelo y me guiño el ojo.**_

_**-No te hubiera dejado caer-Me prometio-Y te hubiera enseñado a cazar osos. ¡Que vampiro se ha perdido el mundo!**_

_**Rosalie por primera vez me sonrio sinceramente y me dedico unas palabras amables y cariñosas. **_

_**-Dentro de quince años lo agradecerás. La vida tiene que seguir, Bella.**_

_**Me equivoque completamente al pensar que ya no se me podía hacer más añicos el alma, pero cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme despidiéndose con la mirada, el derrumbe fue total y la herida se ensancho hasta límites insospechados.**_

_**-No te sientas en deuda con nosotros. Lo hemos hecho encantados-Me tranquilizo Carlisle-Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado y tu menos que nadie. Las cosas surgen y tienen que seguir su curso.**_

_**-Siempre serás mi hija-Sollozo Esme-Me encantara que vengas a vernos alguna vez.**_

_**Quise gritar que se callasen. Eso lo hacia todo mas duro e insoportable. Yo los habia traicionado y ellos solo eran capaces de abrigar para mi buenos deseos.**_

_**Al salir de la casa, el edificio de mi interior se derrumbo y supe que ya no habría pegamento para reparar los fragmentos de mi alma.**_

_**Conduje lo más rápido que pude para perder aquella casa de mi vista y que desapareciese en el bosque para siempre.**_

_**Hacia sol y sus rayos me cegaban pero no me daban calor.**_

"**Bella, basta de hacerte esto", me ordene a mi misma, "¿Por que ahora? Ya no tiene sentido hacerte mas daño. Recuerda que tu ya no puedes sentir el dolor"**

"**No querías convertirte en un monstruo", mi parte racional me devolvió a la realidad, "Pues no lo has conseguido. Eres un monstruo de la peor calaña. Los vampiros beben sangre. Tu te nutres de los sentimientos de la gente"**

**¿Por que venían esos recuerdos ahora? Se suponía que hacia dos años que deberían estar enterrados en lo más profundo de mi mente. Mi corazon ya no servia para eso. Hacia tiempo que se habia convertido en un accesorio sin función en mi.**

**Posiblemente fuese la visión de una pareja que se habia sentado enfrente de mi la que desencadeno aquel proceso de pudo ser y no fue.**

**Mientras veía como se acariciaban y se prodigaban en códigos secretos que solo su amor podía descifrar, a mi mente vino la imagen de Jacob. Pero este no estaba conmigo, sino con la dulce muchacha menuda, de pelo moreno, ojos color miel y sonrisa resplandeciente que en aquel momento compartía su corazon entre las sabanas de su cama con las caricias de Jacob como una prenda de vestir.**

**Por mi, se las regalaba todas y cada una de ellas. Era mas, le regalaba cada una de las que me habia dedicado Jacob, mientras me susurraba al oído la dulce mentira de que me amaba y que el era mi pareja natural. No queria nada de Jacob Black en mí. Le rechazaría como el ya lo habia hecho conmigo. ¿Almas gemelas? Basto una mirada, una simple mirada para que se olvidase de mi desesperado beso en la nieve y mi suplica de que no se dejase matar, desencadenase todo y a partir de ese momento todo fuese error tras error. **

**Maldije el momento en que esa fatídica tarde pise la Push y al entrar en su cabaña encontrarle convaleciente y con sus ojos calidos y negros mirandome con millones de interrogantes, yo le sonriese y le soltase sin pensar que estaba firmando las condiciones de mi condena a muerte:**

_**-¿Te acuerdas de la visión que tuve en el bosque cuando nos besamos?-Le pregunte con intención-¿Aquella en la que me veía viviendo en La Push con Charlie, Renee, Billy, un par de niños, tu y yo juntos?-Enfatice juntos. Jacob asintió sin comprender a donde queria llegar a parar-Pues quiero que esa visión se haga realidad, Jacob. ¿Podrías hacerla posible?**_

_**Su rostro dibujo incredulidad pero sus ojos brillo la esperanza.**_

_**-¿El chupasangres te ha dejado por lo que ha pasado?-Pregunto desconfiando de mis intenciones.**_

_**Negué con la cabeza mientras notaba que mi furia crecía por el desprecio que Jacob destilaba a su rival. Habia ganado y no necesitaba regodearse en el dolor de Edward. Me pareció mezquino y por un momento estuve a punto de salir por la puerta. Estaba abierta. Pero me quede allí como una tonta.**_

_**-Yo le he dicho que necesitaba ser humana y el lo ha comprendido-Le repuse disgustada-Se ha retirado como el caballero que es.**_

_**Jacob frunció el ceño.**_

_**-Trama algo-Musito para si mismo.**_

_**-No, Jacob-Defendí a Edward como ultimo tributo a su memoria-El actúa por nobleza y sin dobleces. No hay nada oculto. Siempre me dijo que me podía ir de su vida. Quiere que sea feliz.**_

_**-No estas llorando.**_

_**-No-No podía explicarle que si una carecía de alma, eso era imposible.**_

_**-Pero duele**_

_**-Es difícil cambiar de opinión pero gracias a ti y a la neófita que los Vulturi mataron-Me estremecí al recordar a Bree y la imagen de lo que podía haber sido mi futuro. Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso y me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba preparada para los sacrificios- me he dado cuenta de que yo no pertenezco al mundo de las leyendas y que vivir en la oscuridad no es natural. Quiero el sol. Quiero vivir. ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?**_

_**La sonrisa del Jake que conocía y apreciaba hizo acto de presencia. Era el muchacho que me encontre en esa excursión que hice en la Push con mis compañeros y que aun pertenecia a la realidad sin mitos. **_

_**Me indico con un dedo que me acercara, ya que el estaba escayolado y cuando lo hice sus manos rodearon mi cara y antes de besarme y sellar mi destino me dijo:**_

_**-Vivir es lo sensato. Yo me encargare de darte ese futuro. Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de que somos almas gemelas.**_

_**No podía explicarle que su alma se habia quedado sin su compañera. Era dulce pensar en ese concepto.**_

_**-Almas gemelas-Fue lo ultimo que logre musitar mientras sus labios se pegaron a los míos y senti su calido aliento intercambiándose con el mio. Pero al contrario que las otras veces, en los que otros labios se posaban sobre los míos, estos no hicieron que mi cuerpo se recompusiera del frío y mi corazon no pegase respingos contra la caja torácica.**_

_**La falsa sensación de felicidad que me proporciono Jacob duro aproximadamente un año. Charlie se alegro de que hubiese elegido a un buen chico-Como definía el a Jacob- y aquello me dio pequeños resplandores de alegria. Si yo no era feliz, por lo menos haría que los demás lo fuesen. Aun asi lo disimulaba muy bien, ya que a pesar que el agujero que la marcha de Edward provoco en su momento y que solo su presencia cerró, volvio a su lugar en el pecho, solo que esta vez ensanchado y sangrante por la mentira que habia convertido mi vida. Me prometí a mi misma que nunca más le volvería a mostrar a Jacob mis heridas. No se lo merecía. Las consecuencias de mis acciones las pagaría yo. Sobre los Cullen jamas hubo una palabra. Parecia un pacto secreto entre ambos.**_

_**Charlie decidió como regalo de graduación pagarme la matricula de la universidad de Seattle. A pesar de mis protestas, se lo agradecí. Alaska ya no significaba nada. Supe que lo hacia para que no estuviese tan lejos de Jacob y este pudiese visitarme todos los fines de semana. Me venia bien un cambio.**_

_**La única vez que mis lágrimas me traicionaron, fue la última noche de permanencia en Forks cuando Jacob y yo decidimos dar un paso más y consumar nuestro amor. O deberia decir que yo accedí a hacerle feliz.  
Pero en cuanto sus calidas caricias cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo y yo simulaba volverme loca de placer con eso y senti como una parte de su cuerpo se unía a mi, por un momento pensé que la forma del cuerpo de Jacob se afinaba, su piel morena se desteñía hasta cobrar un color blanco marfil, sus ojos marrones adquirieron una tonalidad dorada y su sedoso pelo se encrespaba y su color negro se volvio claro con las tonalidades broncíneas que yo tanto amaba. Por primera vez fui capaz de tener un momento de éxtasis que se paso en cuanto le bese con pasión y descubrí que sus labios no eran fríos y que me quemaba su contacto con el mio.**_

_**Jacob atribuyo mis lágrimas al dolor del momento. No estaba del todo equivocado, pero jamas tendría un atisbo de comprensión de que el dolor fisico era solo un residuo de uno más profundo y crónico. Tendría que aprender a convivir con ello.**_

_**Siempre pensé que despues de mi transformación, estaría contando mentira tras mentira, para ocultar a la gente mi verdadera forma de vida, pero lo que jamas pensé era que yo habia convertido mi vida en una mentira sin necesidad de convertirme. Pero la mentira era soportable cuando me distraía yendo a la universidad. Edward tenía razon. Disfrutaba de la universidad y de su ambiente. La mentira era mucho más edulcorada cuando llegaban los fines de semana y Jacob me distraía de mi realidad gris y monocromática. Motos, cine, discotecas, copas, acostarnos juntos…todo era valido con tal de no pensar demasiado. **_

_**Pero un fin de semana Jacob no volvio. No importaba, solo era un bache en su lealtad. Le perdone otro fin de semana sin su visita acostumbrada. Pero empecé a tener la mosca tras la oreja cuando no me llamaba y cuando le llamaba yo no contestaba, o me daba evasivas o simplemente Billy me decia cortante que dejase de acosar a Jacob. **_

_**Mi mente racional me decia que Jacob tendría sus razones y que me queria a mi. Pero mi corazon intuyo la verdadera razon y una palabra vino a mi mente. "Imprimación".**_

_**Este no me fallo cuando fui a comprobarlo al fin de semana siguiente con la excusa de visitar a Charlie y darme un paseo por Forks.**_

_**No me fallaron las piernas cuando, al llegar a La Push, todos los amigos de Jacob me salieron al encuentro y me invitaron a dar la vuelta.**_

_**No me puse a gritar y a exteriorizar mi dolor cuando Leah me dirigio una sonrisa maliciosa y me indico el lugar donde estaba Jacob.**_

_**-Ser una chica lobo también implica sus riesgos-Su voz destilaba amargura y malicia.**_

_**Sobre todo mi corazon no se rompió cuando vi a Jacob muy atareado comiéndose a besos a una chica.**_

_**No me enfade, no le insulte, no arme una escena. Simplemente vi como cada uno de mis errores me golpeaban uno a uno. Y esto no se debia a Jacob ni a su imprimación. La traición de Jacob no podía herirme. Ya lo habia hecho la traición a mi misma.**_

_**-Bella me he imprimado-Fue la única explicación coherente que me fue capaz de dar.**_

_**-Eso ya lo veo, Jacob-Le repuse tranquilamente ante su asombro. Si se imaginaba que le iba a montar una escena, estaba muy equivocado. No me rebajaría a su nivel.**_

_**-Sabias que esto podría llegar a pasar, Bella-Se puso a la defensiva.**_

_**-Y yo me he arriesgado, torcí mi verdadero camino, cogi un atasco y perdí. Pero asi es la vida-Me encogí de hombros. Aquello le hizo ponerse de los nervios.**_

_**-Creo que no lo entiendes. Yo te quiero…**_

_**-Pero no me amas-Termine la frase por el-Lo entiendo, Jacob.**_

_**-Estaba confundido con respecto a ti-Me confeso avergonzado.**_

_**-Siento haberte dado una oportunidad que no has aprovechado-En realidad lo que quise decir que era yo la que habia perdido una oportunidad para ser feliz. En el fondo no podía culparle de mis errores.**_

_**-Es el destino, Bella-Sentencio-No se puede luchar contra el.**_

"_**Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde y mas que cobarde", Grite para mis adentros, pero realmente no estaba destinado para Jacob. "yo he luchado contra el destino y por el miedo que me daba cambiar, lo he perdido todo".**_

_**-Bella-Me suplico con ojos llorosos-Lo siento pero no quiero que ni siquiera seamos amigos. Despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, la palabra "amigos" me parece un consuelo muy pobre.**_

_**-Lo que realmente te pasa es que no quieres que se repita la historia de Leah, Sam y Emily-Adivine sus pensamientos. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien para adivinar sus intenciones mas ocultas solo con mirarle a los ojos-Tienes razon-Admití ante su asombro-Hemos pasado unos momentos tan buenos, que seria absurdo emborronarlos por el resentimiento que sufra hacia ti en el futuro. Adiós Jacob. Sin rencores-Me di la vuelta dejándole con la palabra en la boca, mientras pensaba a que clase de inmaduro, que por no aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, me echaba de su vida para no sentir la mas mínima culpabilidad ni remordimiento de conciencia por haberse imprimado, habia entregado mi vida humana.**_

_**Sabía que ese día llegaría. Y lo asumía. Toda decisión tenía sus riesgos. Pero al querer acaparar el sol, me habia quedado sin la luna y sus estrellas y la oscuridad invadió la existencia que el sol me habia quemado.**_

_**Con lluvia comencé mis dias en Forks y la lluvia se despedía de mí.**_

**En Chicago era normal que nevasen casi todos los dias durante casi seis meses. Sonrei sarcástica cuando recordaba lo poco que me gustaba la nieve cuando llegue a Forks y ahora era yo la que la buscaba como una loca. Y realmente estaba loca. Pero necesitaba sentir el frío tacto de esta para tener la mínima ilusion de que por unos segundos me hacia imaginar que el me tocaba.**

**Era la misma locura que me habia hecho trasladarme de la universidad de Seattle a la de Chicago. A Charlie le di la excusa de que se trataba por mi expediente y que Chicago era mejor universidad que Seattle. Charlie supuso que era por mi reciente ruptura por Jacob y acepto que yo me alejase de todo. No queria ver como me volvia a hundir. Nunca se llego a dar cuenta que mis verdaderas razones eran porque mi aire, mi comida, mi bebida y mi esencia estaba influida por los buenos recuerdos. Me habia hecho adicta a ellos. Era como una droga para vivir. Y era mi penitencia. Vivir evocando su presencia pero sin el. **

**Ya habia sido demasiado egoísta y el no se merecía recoger mis pedazos rotos. Pondría la mano en el fuego, de que si en este momento cogiese el móvil, que me regalo y le llamase, el vendría por mi. A pesar de su naturaleza fría, su compasión lo abarcaba todo y volvería a mí al cien por cien. Sin condiciones. Con absoluto perdón.**

**Le amaba demasiado para hacer semejante ruindad. No quise preguntarme que fue de el durante estos dos años. Una respuesta buena o mala, me haría reabrir de nuevo las heridas. ¿Esta clase de criatura egoísta se merecía un angel?**

**Cuando deje de mirar la ventana, volví mi vista a la pareja que se insinuaba a caricias y abrazos, y tuve una epifanía.**

_**Me miraba en un espejo y en el veía a una hermosa muchacha, algo delgada, muy palida y con ojeras malvas en los contornos de sus ojos, sonriendo feliz. Sus ojos dorados rebosaban toda la felicidad de sentirse protegida. La lucha contra la sed habia sido muy dura, pero no habia estado sola y lo habia conseguido. **_

_**Unos brazos férreos la agarraban de la cintura y unos suaves labios recorrían su cuello, mentón, mejillas para finalizar en sus labios.**_

_**Despues agarrados de la mano, se sentaban en la banqueta del piano y esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, mientras sus dedos se enrevesaban para crear para ella la mas dulce de las melodías.**_

**Cuando desperté comprendí lo que habia perdido por ser tan cobarde y no haber dado el paso. Tenia tanto miedo de cambiar lo bueno que tenia en mi vida, que me escude en el recuerdo de Bree y mi imagen distorsionada por el pánico a los cambios, y no me di cuenta que podía aspirar a mas. Lección vital. Siempre hay que renunciar a algo bueno para obtener algo mejor. La vida era el balance de las perdidas y las ganancias.**

"**Vida", Pensé irónica. Solo tenía el consuelo que me quedarían unos sesenta o setenta años más de sufrimiento. Pero el tiempo pasaba lentamente…demasiado para ser humana…o quizás no…**

**Pronto descubrí que como no sabia vivir como una humana, era porque yo formaba parte de ese mundo de leyendas. Por primera vez lo vi claro y tenia decidido que era lo que tenia que hacer. En realidad, Jacob tenía razon y no se podía luchar contra el destino.**

**Y lo iba a hacer bien. Este era mi último regalo para los Cullen.**

**Me dispuse a pagar mi desayuno y salir de la cafetería que habia enfrente del aeropuerto. **

**Volví revisar mi vuelo que me llevaría a Florencia y allí me informaría para el primer el primer tren para Volterra. No me merecía otra cosa.**

**Ignore los copos de nieve mientras me tapaba con los guantes y la bufanda. No llevaba mucho equipaje. Solo una mochila con un par de mudas limpias, un pantalón, una camisa de recambio, mi pasaporte, mi MP4 y un montón de sueños rotos.**

**De repente note que me faltaba algo y era mi dosis diaria de musica de piano compuesta única y exclusivamente para mí. Si yo conseguía dormir un par de horas, se debia a mi nana. Con desesperación, me puse a buscarlo en el fondo de la mochila y cuando lo encontre, me di cuenta que estaba en medio de la carretera y con el semáforo en rojo.**

**Otro error en mi larga lista, pero cuando un coche que iba a gran velocidad, impacto contra mi cuerpo, me elevo varios centímetros y cuando choque contra el suelo y olí mi propia sangre escapándose de mis venas, antes de que la oscuridad me venciese, me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el accidente.**

**Otra vez el tic tac del reloj martilleando mis sienes, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por el sonido del electrocardiograma y el goteo del suero al caer. Mi mundo estaba en tinieblas y solo era capaz de percibir olores y oír sonidos y no estaba segura de que todos fuesen reales.**

**Solo el reloj sabía cuanto tiempo habia permanecido sumida en las tinieblas.**

**A pesar de no poder abrir los ojos, algo me dijo que no estaba sola. Seguramente, Charlie habría cogido el primer vuelo y se habría quedado velándome.**

**Mi garganta quiso llamarle pero me oí a mi misma decir otro nombre.**

**-Edward.**

**No esperaba respuesta, pero un roce gélido recorrió mi magullado rostro y aquello hizo que los trozos de mi alma se fueran recomponiendo poco a poco. Las lágrimas hicieron de pegamento.**

**-Edward-Repetí.**

**-**_**"¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"-**_**Cito las palabras de Heathcliff con voz suave y aterciopelada.**

**Abrí los ojos repentinamente, pero allí no habia nadie. Solo una silla enfrente de mí. Con dolor resignado, intente volver a cerrar los ojos, pero al fijarme en mi muñeca, llena de cables, estaba puesta la pulsera con el colgante de su corazon. Mi corazon. Nuestro corazon. Ya nunca más volvería a cambiarse de sitio.**

**_EDWARD_**

"_**Y es ahí donde se pudo ver la diferencia entre nuestros sentimientos: si el estuviese en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, aunque le aborreciera con un odio que convirtiese mi vida en hiel, nunca habría levantado la mano contra el. ¡Puedes poner la cara de incredulidad si quieres! Yo nunca podría haberle apartado de ella, al menos mientras ella lo hubiera querido asi. Mas en el momento que el hubiese perdido su estima, ¡le hubiese arrancado el corazon y me habría bebido su sangre! Sin embargo hasta entonces, ¡Preferiría morir con certeza que antes tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza!"**_

**Ese maldito fragmento me venia una y otra vez a la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo mientras veía la forma de las grietas de mi vieja casa de Chicago. Si habia venido a reabrirme viejas heridas del pasado, solo era porque las presentes no me dejaban pisar el suelo sin producir en mí un dolor lacerante que me atravesaba de arriba abajo.**

**Prefería evocar mil veces pequeños fragmentos de fotos de mi mente en blanco y negro en donde tomándome un helado de chocolate, me subía mi padre a sus hombros mientras mi madre sonreia y nos indicaba que nos sentásemos en el mantel donde habia dispuesto todos nuestros platos favoritos en uno de los picnic que solíamos hacer.**

**Si creía que su perdida, junto a mi esencia humana, habia sido lo peor que me habia pasado, estaba muy equivocado. Pensaba equivocadamente, cuando la fiebre española me los arrebato, que no se podría herir mas un corazon. ¡Demasiado inocente! **

**Tuve que ver como los años pasaban acumulándose como polvo en los muebles, para conocer el amor, disfrutarlo y perderlo de golpe.**

**Me di cuenta que un corazon herido aun podía funcionar. Un corazon muerto no se le podía pedir más. Un castigo justo para la expiación de todos mis pecados. Justo pero cruel. El precio a pagar era demasiado alto y yo no estaba seguro de poderlo soportar con entereza. Me caería en mitad del camino. Esta vez, sin esperanzas de que alguien me fuera a dar la mano para rescatarme del fango que era mi vida.**

"_**¡Le hubiese arrancado el corazon y me habría bebido su sangre!"**_**, mi mente no dejaba de evocar una y otra vez esa frase mientras me imaginaba como hubiera sido la sangre de Jacob Black en mi garganta. Dulce venganza. Amargo despertar. Si no hubiera sido por ella, sin dudarlo, me habría lanzado a su yugular y le hubiese desangrado en ese lugar mientras sus ojos negros y ardientes me miraban con malicia. Pero esta vez la sed no impulsaba mis más bajos instintos. Era mi más profundo odio.**

"_**Sin embargo hasta entonces, ¡Preferiría morir con certeza que antes tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza!"**_

"**¡Maldito Jacob Black!", mi mente bramo, "¡No sabes lo bien defendido que estas! Si no fuera porque un angel te guarda, te hubiera matado"**

**Me puse en postura fetal, abrazándome las piernas, para que las oleadas de dolor se amortiguasen mientras intentaba volver a guardar los tormentosos recuerdos al cofre de mi mente. Pero ya no servia de nada. Pandora abrió la caja distribuyendo los males por el mundo y yo abrí esa caja prohibida para mi propio suplicio. No eran males lo que salían, sino evocaciones.**

_**¿Como olvidar en los ojos de Seth, su compasión hacia mi cuando vi reflejado en sus ojos negros como espejos, mi dolor cuando por mi mente se cruzó miles de fragmentos de cristales rotos en los cuales solo salían la imagen de mi angel besando con pasión mi rival?**_

_**No servia de nada hacerme a la idea de que el la engaño fingiendo que se dejaría matar. El jamas tuvo esa intención. **_

"_**Te quiero, Jacob", Le oí decir a Bella en la mente de Jacob y de una decena de licantropos. Aquello tuvo el efecto de miles de altavoces ametrallando mi cerebro y los cristales de ilusiones rotas, desgarrando el alma que yo creía no tener, en miles de fragmentos impegables. Ya no habia marcha atrás. Jacob era un luchador nato. Habia aprovechado mis errores uno a uno y los habia utilizado en mi contra.**_

_**¡Jaque mate! Fin de la partida. Fin del sueño.**_

_**Daba igual las excusas de Bella, argumentando que me amaba más a mí. En sus ojos ya no habia ese brillo especial de cuando me lo decia las primeras veces. **_

_**Entonces comprendí una cosa. Jacob habia tenido razon desde el primer momento. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y yo me habia interpuesto. Como la luna se interponía entre el sol y la tierra y formaba un eclipse. Por un momento, la oscuridad lo invadía todo, pero su efecto era momentáneo. El sol debia volver a la tierra. La luna debia retirarse a la noche de los tiempos. En ese momento me senti como Adán y Eva, al morder el fruto prohibido, y se les abrió los ojos a la realidad.**_

_**Daba igual que Bella intentase engañarse a si misma. Pude sentir su dolor cuando se entero que Jacob habia sido herido. Y sobre todo su miedo y su angustia al ver la crueldad innata del mundo de nuestra especie, cuando Felix mato a esa pobre chica delante de ella.**_

"_**Esto es lo que somos, Bella", Parecia que mi mente le queria decir, "Esto ya no es tan bonito como tu te lo imaginabas, ¿Verdad?"**_

_**Cuando ella me miro a los ojos, lo comprendió.**_

"_**Adiós, Bella"**_

**Me apreté más las piernas para frenar los temblores que me invadían. Era absurdo atribuirlos al frío. A pesar de la nieve que cubría el suelo de las calles, aquello no hacia mella en mi. Lo que venia ahora era solo la punta del iceberg de mis penas.**

"_**Si el chucho no se queda quieto, tardaremos milenios", Los tranquilos pensamientos de Carlisle se empezaron a alterar al ver que Jacob gritaba y se agitaba al intentar este ponerle las vendas.**_

_**Jacob no hacia mas que maldecirle acusándole de intentar asesinarle.**_

"_**Muchacho, por desgracia mía, el juramento hipocrático te protege", Carlisle solo habia aceptado curar a Jacob como gesto hacia Bella. Queria transmitirla el mensaje de que no la guardaba el menor rencor a pesar de su elección.**_

_**-¡Parece que las tornas han cambiado, Cullen!-Sus ojos negros se me clavaron como un puñal en medio de mi inmóvil corazon. No por ello dejaba de ser menos doloroso-¡Me pregunto si eres el caballero que dices ser y cumplirás tu palabra respecto a ella!**_

_**Carlisle dirigio hacia mi, con congoja, como si previese una condena inminente sobre mí. Ni siquiera el pudo mantener la compostura para intentar consolarme.**_

"_**Espero que esto sea por el bien de Bella y el cumpla su parte del trato con ella, Edward", Me concedió, "Porque si sufrís los dos por su causa, créeme que me encargare de el. Y conozco miles de métodos para acabar con el sin ensuciarme los dientes"**_

_**Sonrei levemente ante su intento vano de consuelo.**_

_**-¿Que cree que esta haciendo doctor Colmillos?-Vocifeo Jacob al ver que Carlisle le inyectaba un sedante.**_

_**-No se cuanta dosis te tengo que dar-repuso Carlisle educado-Por lo tanto, tendré que ir tanteando. Lo siento.**_

_**-¡Ya creo que lo siente, matasanos!-Le recrimino Jacob fuera de si-¡Lo que pretende es dejarme tonto!**_

"_**Dudo que te vuelvas mas tonto de lo que ya eres", Carlisle repuso para si mismo…y para mi.**_

_**Cuando Carlisle se fue, me quede a solas con Jacob. No pretendía quedarme con el más que unos minutos, pero queria que tuviese un mensaje claro.**_

_**-Espero que sepas tratarla como se merece, Jacob-Le avise-Me alejo de su vida para siempre y tu tendrás carta blanca. Esa es mi parte de la promesa. Pero estaré al acecho y si la veo sufrir, romperé todos los tratos y volveré a ella. Y esta vez no me retirare sin luchar.**_

_**Su sonrisa triunfal rompió mis últimas esperanzas.**_

**Entre mis dedos enredaba una y otra vez un hilo plateado que tenia colgado un corazon de cristal. Que fuera duro, no significaba que se rompiese cuando lo golpeasen. Como el mio. **

**Un suspiro se me quedo en la garganta cuando el dolor me volvio a golpear, al evocar el momento en el que ese corazon, por breves instantes, perteneció a Bella. Frío y duro. Lo unico que yo podía ofrecerle. Y era suyo para toda la eternidad.**

**Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no dejarme envolver por la nueva oleada de dolor. Tenía que estar acostumbrado, pero no me resignaba. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo podría resistirlo más. **

_**Conduje lo más lento que pude. No sabia porque lo hacia realmente. No estaba seguro, si prefería que todo fuese rápido y fulminante o alargar el momento como un niño pequeño al tener un sueño hermoso decidía aprovechar los últimos momentos antes del amargo despertar.**_

_**Como en una marcha fúnebre, entre poco a poco a mi casa. Alice estaba allí sentada en el sofá con el rostro inmutable, pero en sus ojos se intuía algo muy intenso que amenazaba con ahogarnos a todos.**_

_**-Bella te espera-Se limito a comentarme.**_

"_**Edward, no veo su futuro", Sus pensamientos sonaron angustiados.**_

_**-Todo ira bien-Le conteste con voz monocorde.**_

_**Por primera vez senti que las piernas me pesaban como el plomo. Era el paso de un condenado al cadalso.**_

_**-Edward, te amo pero no estoy preparada. Me he dado cuenta que necesito mas-Me explico con congoja pero sin lagrimas en sus ojos.**_

_**Sonrei ironico al pensar que los argumentos que la di para que se alejase de mi, era lo que me estaban desgarrando.**_

_**Se quito la pulsera y me la devolvió. Trozos de mí, la que yo creía inexistente, alma fueron clavándose en todas las partes de mi cuerpo haciéndome insensible a todo.**_

_**-Yo no me merezco que algo tan puro como tu corazon forme parte de mi ser-Sentencio-Yo no…Ahora es libre y puede volver a ser de una persona que verdad se lo merezca.**_

_**¿Como podía ser tan estupida de creer que por ese gesto la dejaría de amar? Una vez empezado el proceso, ya no habia marcha atrás. Siempre la amaría. Hasta la tumba. Pero jamas le permitirá saber cuanto. No queria que ella se quedase conmigo por pena. No se merecía esa condena.**_

_**¿Que la dije? Ya no lo recordaba, pero eran tonterías de que lo comprendía y que no me importaba, solo queria que ella fuese feliz, era lo unico que me importaba. Hasta creí que en un momento dado le di un móvil para que me llamase si la sucedía algo y me necesitase. En ese momento mi cuerpo y mi mente se separaron como reacción del rechazo al dolor y no fui consciente de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. **_

_**Probablemente acaricie sus labios para intentar retener algo del calor que a mi me faltaba.**_

_**-Se feliz-Me despedí de ella.**_

"_**Se feliz por los dos", le suplique, "Yo ya no puedo"**_

_**Cuando salio de mi cuarto, la oscuridad lo invadió todo y mi supuesta fortaleza mítica quedo hecha polvo, derrumbándome en el suelo. Apoye la mejilla en el suelo para notar el mármol pulido en ella. Me tumbe en el suelo en posición fetal y me abrace las piernas fuertemente.**_

_**Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado en el momento de hablar con Bella para demostrarle que era una fría criatura de la noche, se alzaron y barrieron todo lo que quedaba de mí, hundiéndome en los infiernos.**_

_**No logre salir.**_

"_**Edward Cullen, eres un maldito cobarde". Solo Alice se hubiera atrevido a provocar mi ira y probablemente se hubiera llevado un buen gruñido si no fuese un cuerpo sin aliento de vida. Me daba igual que me insultase, no lograría despertar en mi nada, "Ella te amaba y seguro que aun te ama" "Has dejado que vuestros miedos interiores lo destruyesen todo" "Da igual lo que parezca, Jacob Black no es su pareja"**_

"_**Edward lucha". Pero al ver que no pugnaba ni por mover un dedo empezó a sollozar como nunca la habia oído.**_

"_**¡Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…!", Me increpo.**_

_**Con mis últimas fuerzas, me incorpore levemente y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro como sustento.**_

_**Me acaricio los cabellos y me meció como un niño pequeño mientras me cantaba una nana para derrotar a todos los monstruos que se encontrasen en el camino. No podía decirla que el monstruo ya habia devorado mis entrañas.**_

**A pesar de mi promesa de estar siempre al acecho, mi permanencia en Forks se hizo insostenible. Ademas si me iba, facilitaba las cosas. Ella podría vivir su vida feliz sin depender de mí. Jacob ya no tendría ninguna razon para convertirse en hombre lobo y al cabo de unos años volver a ser humano para siempre. El podría darle todo lo que yo no era capaz.**

**Mientras cerraba los ojos, el paso del tiempo fue adquiriendo sentido en mi mente y pude ver como Bella y Jacob paseaban felices en la playa para luego pasar a otra imagen y verla radiante y feliz vestida de blanco al brazo de Charlie que la acompañaba hacia al altar para entregársela al hombre que amaba. Las imágenes pasaban deprisa y solo quedaban detalles como lo hermosa que se le veía embarazada o su dulzura con dos pequeños de grandes ojos color chocolate y sonrisas resplandecientes. La última imagen era la de una mujer de avanzada edad con un hermoso pelo plateado y sus ojos legañosos pero grandes y hermosos, preparando una tarta para celebrar un acontecimiento especial. Unos pequeños la rodeaban y un hombre de pelo cano, le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**Mis puños se crisparon de rabia al evocar esas imágenes tan dolorosas. ¿Nunca tendría suficiente? ¡Ya basta!**

**Habia una cosa que jamas me quise imaginar y cuando lo hacia, Jacob Black no era el hombre con quien Bella se metía bajo las sabanas.**

**Por unos segundos, mi mente me traicionaba y en ese instante, Bella estaba ahí, sonriente y feliz debajo de mi. Como única ropa llevaba mis caricias y mis besos repartidos por todo su cuerpo.**

**Era muy fácil dejarme engañar por la ilusion y pensar que por unos momentos, sus labios actuaban sobre los míos como fuente de calor, las yemas de mis inertes dedos memorizaban sus más secretas curvas y mi lengua se deleitaba con el sabor de su pezón. **

**Mis oidos se deleitarían con sus jadeos llamándome una y otra vez, mi cuerpo se bañaría en su sudor y sus piernas rodearían mis caderas para no soltarme nunca más. Por unos segundos me sentiría dentro de ella tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Seria ladrón y le pediría que me diese un trocito de su alma para poder ser del todo uno. Un alma en dos cuerpos. Y mi alma habia encontrado ya a su gemela, dejando mi cuerpo como un recipiente vació y roto.**

**Esto era insufrible. Sentir una y otra vez como me cortaba las venas, me desangraba y no moría por ello, es como estar en el infierno de Dante.**

"**¡Isabella Swan, yo también puedo sangrar si me hieren!"**

**Amaba Chicago con todas mis fuerzas. Si no habia vuelto a ella hasta entonces, era por mi tendencia a dejar el pasado atrás. Pero el pasado siempre volvia. Amaba aquella casa ruinosa que se habia convertido la casa de mis padres, ahora de mi propiedad. Se habia convertido en mi santuario. **

**Por un momento cerré los ojos y me imagine a Bella y a mí viviendo en esta casa mientras discutíamos sobre los detalles de cómo arreglarla para vivir más cómodos. Compartir todos los Edward Cullen que podría ofrecerle. ¿Que era eso comparado con un par de niños y una vejez segura y tranquila rodeada de nietos? Nada.**

**Me reí con amargura. Estaba en mi momento de "pudo haber sido y no fue".**

**Mi madre siempre me contaba que cuando no queria que nadie nos hiciera daño, lo mas sencillo era meterse bajos las colchas de la cama y la oscuridad confortable haría lo demás. **

**¿Por qué no?**

**Me metí debajo de la colcha y volví a mi estado fetal agarrándome las piernas. No servia de mucho. Supuse que si un parasito estaba dentro de ti, arrancándote cada parte de su ser alimentándose de la mas tu mas negra desesperación, la oscuridad de una colcha protectora no serviría de nada.**

**No tenia percepción de cuanto tiempo habia pasado, solo me hacia idea, por la cantidad de sufrimiento que se acumulaba en mi interior como el polvo se acumulaba en los muebles abandonados. Pero el tiempo habia dejado de ser prioritario para mí. **

**Sonrei con amargura al pensar que incluso para mi, setenta años pasaban muy lentos. **

**La única acción que me sacaba de la monotonía era la incertidumbre de ver por mi móvil si habia tenido una llamada para luego caer en la desilusión y el abatimiento mas profundo y volver arrastrándome a mi inframundo particular.**

"**Setenta años mas, Edward", Me animaba una y otra vez, "Setenta años mas y todo habrá acabado"**

**Eche un vistazo a la casa y pensé con nostalgia que se la dejaría a Carlisle como herencia. A el le gustaba Chicago y viviría feliz con Esme en ella. Era una lastima que esta hermosa casa se quedase sin un halito de vida.**

**Por enésima vez en el día, volví a mirar el móvil y al ver que no habia señal me hundí en los abismos mas absolutos.**

"_**¿Lo ves Nelly? ¡No es capaz de ablandarse lo mas mínimo aunque me vea en la tumba! ¡Ese es su amor! ¡Bah! ¡No importa! No es mi Heathcliff asi. Al mio lo amare a pesar de todo, y me lo llevare conmigo. Lo llevo dentro de mi alma"-Musito una voz tan familiar y etérea mas para si misma que para mi, aunque estuviese leyendo este trozo para mi. **_

_**Estaba escuchándola leer mientras mi cabeza se apoyaba en su suave hombro y lo cubría una y otra vez de besos. A pesar de parecer absorta en la lectura y sus ojos dorados fijos en el libro, sentía como sus dedos, largos y níveos, correteaban libremente por mi cabello.**_

_**Me veía sonreírla y quitarle el libro para apoyarla en mi pecho y dedicarme a amarla y mimarla mientras el fuego de la chimenea era testigo de nuestras noches con estrellas.**_

**La luz penetro en mis ojos cegándome momentáneamente y cuando mis ojos se habituaron a ella descubrí que el origen de aquella visión, provenía de mi hermana Alice que me habia quitado la colcha de mi cuerpo y me agarraba de la muñeca, mientras ella seguía en trance.**

**No queria que viese cuanto habían perdido mis instintos al aléjame de ellos y me ahorre la pregunta de cómo me habia encontrado. Era estupido preguntar a Alice.**

"**Llevo casi seis meses recibiendo trozos de futuro de Bella, ¿Sabes lo que significa?", Sus pensamientos abrieron mi mente y pensé que un leve rayo de luz se habia hecho camino a toda mi oscuridad disipándola de mi ser.**

"**Empiezo a entender porque no veía a Jacob y a Bella juntos. No se puede ver lo que no hay. No hay futuro posible para ellos. Nunca lo hubo. Fue un error pensar lo contrario. El miedo fue lo que nos paralizo, pero ahora esta claro", Parecia muy ufana.**

**Enarque una ceja ya que mis cuerdas vocales se habían quedado inútiles de no utilizarlas. No entendía que me queria decir.**

"**Recupera lo que siempre ha sido legítimamente tuyo, Edward", Me animo Alice.**

**El aire empezó a llenar mis pulmones una y otra vez y tuve miedo de que este se me escapase al romperse la burbuja de felicidad que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me rodeaba.**

**Alice volvio a entrar en trance y mi mente me permitió entrar en la suya, haciéndome perder en dedalos de imágenes descolocadas y borrosas hasta que se concentro en una concreta en donde veía a Bella comiéndose a con esfuerzo una tostada y en sus cansados ojos, se veía unas ojeras casi negras de noches de dolor acumulado. Parecia pequeña, rota e insignificante. Supe lo que habia pasado y me hubiera dirigido al aeropuerto a coger el primer vuelo que me llevase de camino hacia Forks para lanzarme al cuello de ese vil de Jacob Black, si no fuese porque al fijarme en los billetes de que sujetaba Bella vi la palabra Florencia escrita en ellos. Eso solo tenía una salida posible. Cada una de las celulas que componían mi ser se exaltó.**

**-¡ESTA LOCA!-Exclame por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo-¡No puede hacer eso!**

**-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Repuso Alice.**

**-No se donde esta-Replique furioso e impotente por no poder salvarla del desastre, aunque tenia muy claro que la seguiría hasta su destino final.**

**Alice suspiro y volvio entrar en trance, concentrándose en la pequeña cafetería en la que Bella habia decidido tomar su ultimo desayuno. No pude ver el nombre de la cafetería pero en su esquina, vi una pequeña porción del lago Michigan, que tan bien conocía, y si no fuese porque el corazon ya no me latía, este se me hubiese salido del pecho. **

**Bella estaba en Chicago a dos manzanas de mí. ¿Como pude estar tan ciego de no verla?**

**De un salto me levante de la cama, me puse los zapatos y una camisa y, dando un beso a Alice en su mejilla, me dispuse a correr como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida en busca de mi alma perdida.**

**Amortigüe a duras penas la marcha en cuanto salí a la calle. Los copos de nieve chocaban insignificantemente contra mi piel sin sentir el frío de estos. Mis emociones me impedían concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras que inútilmente ensayaba para nuestro encuentro. A pesar de que me moría, metafóricamente, por besarla sus suaves labios, no podía ir tan deprisa. No querría asustarla.**

**Ya estaba cerca, muy cerca, mas cerca…**

**El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando al mirar por el escaparate de la cafetería no se encontraba ella. Enfrente de mi solo habia una mesa con un plato con una tostada untada con mermelada de melocotón a medias y un café casi sin tomar.**

**Intentando mantórneme de pie, saque el móvil para llamar a Alice y anunciarle el fracaso de nuestra misión.**

**No hizo falta que marcase los números, ya que Alice me estaba llamando. Descolgué el teléfono con desganas.**

**-Alice, no la he encontrado…-Se me trabaron las palabras.**

**-Hay cambio de planes-Contesto impertérrita-Llamare a Carlisle.**

**No me hizo falta preguntarle de que era lo que insinuaba, ya que un olor a sangre que me resultaba familiar y tenía la virtud de volverme loco, dilato las aletas de mi nariz y me embriago hasta límites insospechados. Pero esta vez la sed fue refrenada por la sensación de horror que me produjo imaginarme lo que habia pasado. El ruido de las ambulancias, que taladraban mis oidos, me lo confirmaron.**

"**Esta bien, Edward", Me confirmo Carlisle mientras examinaba el delicado brazo de Bella magullado con cuidado, "Las heridas físicas se curaran en un par de semanas. Para las otras, ya estamos nosotros"**

**No pude evitar sonreir a Carlisle, aunque estaba tan agotado que me dolían los músculos al dibujar mi sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia mi padre.**

"**¡Esta chica nunca cambiara!", Pensó sin malicia y burlón cariño.**

**Despues se retiro para que pudiese estar a sola con ella.**

**Verla dormida, su pequeño cuerpo lleno de heridas y cardenales y su brazo lleno de cables, me hizo retroceder en el tiempo, en el instante que yo la velaba despues de lo de James. Como aquella vez, la creía perdida y paradójicamente, la habia vuelto a encontrar. Ya nunca la soltaría.**

**Me encantaría deleitarme acariciando sus cabellos y besando cada fibra de su ser, desde su nariz a sus dedos, pero me pareció tan frágil y vulnerable que me reprimí los impulsos para no herirla mas. En el fondo, no sabía como reaccionaria al verme aquí y a lo mejor se hubiese sentido violenta y enojada.**

**Sus parpados empezaron a moverse y por un momento, llegue a pensar que se despertaría. Me incline ansioso para no perderme su reacción. **

**Pero Bella no despertó. Sus labios se despegaron y supuse que iba a llamar a alguien. El primer nombre que se me paso por la cabeza fue Jacob y senti una punzada de dolor y de celos. Pero Jacob no estaba aquí. Mi ira aumento al comprender que habia pasado. No podía culparle de haberse imprimado. Era su destino natural y tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir. Pero cometió un crimen de lesa majestad cuando impidió que una estrella brillase en el firmamento de la noche, donde pertenecia Bella. Ahora ya estaba claro.**

**Pero no pude reprimir un sobresalto cuando Bella abrió sus labios y menciono el nombre.**

**-Edward.**

**Miles de descargas eléctricas abarcaron mi pecho y por primera vez en cientos de años, comprendí que mi corazon habia vuelto a latir.**

**Tendría que haberla dicho que estaba allí con ella, pero mi naturaleza egoísta venció mi autocontrol y con suavidad, mis dedos rozaron cada línea de su rostro, para volverlo a rememorar una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas me hicieron comprender que ya sabía que estaba con ella.**

**No habia mejor pegamento para el alma que este.**

**-Edward-Volvio a repetir**

**Me hubiera gustado decirla,"Te quiero", "Te necesito conmigo o me moriré", "Vuelve a mi", pero tenia que encontrar alguna frase que la hiciera comprender todo eso y que abarcara todos mis sentimientos hacia ella. **

**Sonrei con ironía al darme cuenta que la frase que necesitaba estaba en ese estupido libro, que tanta compañía me habia hecho en mi mas oscura desesperación. **

**Me acerque al oído y le susurre.**

**-¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!-Cite a Heathcliff. Al ver su amago de sonrisa, supe que habia comprendido.**

**Me senti como una nube, de la que solo Carlisle me bajo, cuando su voz se introdujo en mis pensamientos.**

"**Charlie ha venido y quiere estar con Bella", Me explico "No te preocupes, ya tendréis tiempo para hablar. Mucho tiempo"**

**Con resignación me moví de la silla y me tuve que separar de su presencia por unos momentos. Pero aun asi, se me harían tediosos.**

**Como garantía de que volvería a por ella, le volví a poner la pulsera que nunca debio desprenderse de la muñeca. Mi corazon era suyo de por vida…o muerte.**

**Mientras paseaba por el pasillo, y los pensamientos de un agradecido Charlie se entremezclaban con los míos, sonrei al pensar que ese buen hombre necesitaba esos instantes con su hija. Carlisle tenía razon. Bella y yo tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar…posiblemente toda una eternidad.**


End file.
